


The things that get better over time

by EonaMokaa



Series: Some things you have to accept [3]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Now get ready for...ELIPSES!, PLEASE READ THE OTHERS FIRST, THIS IS THE LAST FIC IN ITS SERIES, You've heard of me overusing italics, also, also let catra have a family 2k19, catradora, finally a happy ending, heartfelt reunions and shit, let them be together 2k19, you know the drill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 10:11:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17558417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EonaMokaa/pseuds/EonaMokaa
Summary: The last fic in my series "Some things you have to accept" - so please read the other two first if you haven't yetCatra finally comes back to a warm (ish) welcome, and things start looking up for her





	The things that get better over time

It took six long months of staring out the window for the woman she adored to come back. Six long months of longing, yearning, but understanding. Understanding that Catra needed time on her own, to figure out what she wants to do for herself. Adora sighed, leaning over the windowsill with her head in her hands. 

 

"Adora...can I come in?" A soft voice called from across the room, and Adora smiled wearily. 

 

"Sure. What's up?" Adora turned around, watching Glimmer now as she closed the door but still leaning against the window. 

 

"I know things have been pretty...strained, to say the least. And I know that she's important to you, but I just don't understand." Glimmer picked at the hem of her shirt, trying to hide how her hands were shaking with nerves. Adora started to speak, but Glimmer cut her off, finally looking into her eyes. "I don't need an explanation. I've had a lot of time to reflect on things, and I realized that her being important to you was enough. So, I'm sorry, for how I treated her and the things I said. Whenever she comes back, I'll do my best to treat her as our own. That's...all I have to say." Glimmer cleared her throat and turned around, hastily trying to leave the room, but Adora ran up to her and scooped her up in a hug.

 

"I know you have every right to not trust her, but...thank you. It means a lot, really." Adora could feel her throat tightening, but she swallowed it down. "I think Catra just isn't used to all this, and just like when I first got here, her past certainly isn't helping things much." Adora felt Glimmer hug her back, and she let the tears fall this time. They stayed together for a short while, Adora sharing stories of her and Catra when they were children, and Glimmer at her side to cheer her up and listen to her. It was during one of those stories that something came in through the window. A rock, followed by another, and then one more until Adora got up to look out the window. Glimmer stood up too, curiosity getting the better of her but kept a good distance. 

 

"Hey Adora." A purr, smooth and silky and none other than Catra, perched on the tree outside her window. She jumped in, easily sticking the landing, and tackled Adora to the ground. "Did you miss me?" Her voice was sweet, like honey, and Adora couldn't help but pull her down for a kiss.

 

"Of course I did!" Adora smiled, the first genuine smile since the last time they met, and she couldn't believe she was back-- a cough brought them back to reality, and the two sat up, hands tightly gripping the other's. Glimmer stood not too far away, but looked unsure of how to react or what to do. She decided that the wall was truly a sight to behold, trying to hide how her face grew suddenly much warmer.

 

"Oh...sorry." Catra scratched the nape of her neck before standing up and walking towards Glimmer, stopping just a foot away from her. The two stared at each other for a brief moment before Catra reached her hand out, tail twitching slightly and her lips turning to a frown. "Things got off on a rough start, understandably, but I want to try again. So, putting everything that happened behind us, let's try this again. The name's Catra." 

 

Glimmer's gaze flicked from Catra's eyes to her outstretched hand, and then to Adora, who was smiling and giving a thumbs up, nodding enthusiastically. Then, with a short breath in, she took Catra's hand into hers and shook it firmly. "You can call me Glimmer." She said, and chuckled when Catra sighed in relief. 

 

"Thank god that worked! I wasn't exactly sure how to act if everyone still decided to hate me." She turned back to Adora and sat down, ready to catch up with the woman of her dreams. 

 

"Well, the rest of the castle and the princesses might need some working on, but we'll figure it out later." Glimmer smiled, and turned to walk out, stopping at the door. "I'll have mom prepare a feast for your return, Catra. In the meantime, make yourself at home." And with that, she left, shutting the door behind her.

 

"I'm glad you came back." Adora hummed, and leaned into Catra's side.

 

"I'm glad to _be_ back." Catra purred, and the two sat in their embrace for as long as they could, drinking in each other's warmth. They would figure things out together, one step at a time.


End file.
